Question: $\dfrac{1}{2} \times 7 = {?}$
Explanation: $7$ is the same as $\dfrac{7}{1}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{1 \times 7}{2 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{7}{2}$